That's What Loving You Mean to Me
by Dakota Kid
Summary: What does loving Olivia mean to Elliot? Read and find out! I don't own these characthers or the song. Dick Wolf owns El and Liv and Chris LeDoux may he RIP owns the song. If you've never heard it I suggest listening to it at least once.


**That's What Loving You Means To Me**

**Song by Chris LeDoux (The late and great at that)**

_Hey I'm a man, I'm a guy, and I'm a dude_

_I'm a dose of double trouble when I get an attitude_

_You can see I'm hard working by the sweat on my brow_

_If I don't know something about it better bet I'll learn how_

_I been tattooed by a few battle scars_

_No I ain't somebody somebody can push too far_

_You're just a shade over five foot two_

_Oh but girl with just a look you got me shaking in my shoes_

Elliot Stabler stood in his bathroom looking in his reflection in the mirror as he shaved before work. He could hear her moving around their bedroom doing the same thing. He smirked to himself and thought, _Yeah, I'm a man's man, until it comes to her. _ He had always thought that no woman, not even his ex-wife had tied him up in literal knots the way that his current wife could. One look from her and he was saluting and saying yes ma'ma. As Elliot shaved he thought of all the perps he had brought down, the number of times that he had lost his temper and punched out an unsuspecting locker. He looked down at the tattoo on his arm, hell he hadn't even hardly flinched when he had had it done, but she could take him down and make him cry like a little girl with the crook of her finger.

_You say jump and I'll say how high_

_You say do and I don't ask why_

_You get a lock and baby I'll be the key_

_That's what loving you means to me_

_You toss the stick and baby I'll fetch it_

_You set the time and girl I'll stretch it_

_I'll be everything from A to Z_

_That's what loving you means to me_

Yep, loving Olivia had definitely changed him. Before he would have never, never ever let a woman tell him what to do, even let anyone think that he let a woman tell him what to do. He had ruled the roost when he had been married to his first wife, Kathy. Now he knew that he didn't rule the roost and wasn't afraid to say "yes dear." He had decided that was the difference between thinking that you're in love and really being in love.

_Well I could live to be a hundred and I'll never understand_

_The mystifying power woman has over man_

_I could set my mind to walk over a bed of hot coals_

_But the thought of life without you makes my blood run cold_

Elliot had often pondered and never came up with an answer what the power was that women had over men. Even when his now sixteen year old son, Dickie, had asked him what it was about girls that made guys do dumb thing, he had just shrugged his shoulders. Afterwards he had felt like a terrible father and male role model for his son because he hadn't been able to help him solve that mystery of life. Hell, Elliot was known for his focus and ability to block out everything to get the job done. Except for that one time when Olivia hadn't been around, then he was sure that he had been about a useful as a urinal in a ladies room.

_I remember declaring as a younger man _

_That there weren't a woman out there that could fence me in_

_But you got me wrapped up like a belt in a buckle_

_Down on my knees girl you got me crying uncle_

Elliot finished shaving and walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, only to find an impatient Olivia at the door. He remembers seeing that look on the face of his sister once or twice growing up. Only then he hadn't cared if he upset her. Now he would go out of his way not to upset his Liv.

_You say jump and I'll say how high_

_You say do and I don't ask why_

_You get a lock and baby I'll be a the key_

_That's what loving you means to me_

_You toss the stick and baby I'll fetch it_

_You set the time and girl I'll stretch it_

_I'll be everything from A to Z_

_That's what loving you means to me_

He skirted past her to allow her into the bathroom and felt rather good that his head hadn't been bit off by his wife. He would do anything to make her happy, hell if she asked him to he would grow a beard just to keep from having to spend that extra ten minutes in the bathroom each morning shaving. He knew that she would never ask but in the event that she ever did he knew damn well he would do it. Just like he had when she had been pregnant with Ethan and he had run out an all hours of the day and night to get her the things that she needed to satisfy her crazy cravings. Yes he defiantly understood now what loving a woman, what loving Olivia meant to him.


End file.
